1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal which displays an unconfirmed notification on a notification panel and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
In general, a user can view a terminal system setting state or a new notification message by sliding a notification panel. However, as the amount of information displayed on the notification panel increases and a plurality of notification messages regarding various applications is received, the user has to repeat continuous scrolling operations in order to check notification messages.